<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling in love with Mike Wheeler is hard. by Suspicious_Kazoo_Noises</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122315">Falling in love with Mike Wheeler is hard.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Kazoo_Noises/pseuds/Suspicious_Kazoo_Noises'>Suspicious_Kazoo_Noises</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Will And Mike are gay, and everyone is gay. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Dustin Henderson, Bisexual Jonathan Byers, Bisexual Lucas Sinclair, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bisexual Nancy Wheeler, F/F, F/M, Gay Will Byers, Homophobia, I think this is how you write slowburn, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Will Byers Has Powers, Will Byers-centric, but I have absolutely no idea what i’m doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Kazoo_Noises/pseuds/Suspicious_Kazoo_Noises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how Mike Wheeler and Will Byers slowely found themselves falling in love. </p><p>At each year they knew each other, past canon. Also in modern times.</p><p>Will byers has powers because I say so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Will And Mike are gay, and everyone is gay. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling in love with Mike Wheeler is hard.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years ago, Two little boys met for the first time. And now, you get to see how love and hate tore them apart and made them stronger.<br/>
—————————————————————————————<br/>
There once was a little boy named Will Byers. Will Byers had a mom, a brother, and a man who lived in his house with them. Will Byers was a small and skinny boy who wore his brothers hand me downs, and had a face that couldn’t help but leave you wanting to squish his cheeks. He was an adorable little boy that had an unfortunate life filled with pain and misery.</p><p>There once was a little boy named Mike Wheeler. Mike Wheeler had a mom, a dad, and a big sister. Mike Wheeler was a lanky boy, and always looked uncomfortable in his skin, he wore new clothing, and had a face that made you think he was going to be someone someday. He was a cute little boy that had a life filled with absences and loneliness.<br/>
—————————————————————————————<br/>
Will Byers had no friends. A skinny little 5 year old that looked so poor, with his shoes that didn’t fit quite right, and the black bruise forming underneath his eye. Nobody wanted to be friends with a little freak. A fairy is what they called him. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t fight back. He was too small. Nobody wanted to help the freak against Troy. Nobody wanted to get in the crossfire. Nobody until Mike Wheeler.</p><p>Mike Wheeler had no friends. A lanky 5 year old that didn’t quite fit into the description of a cute child. He wasn’t chubby like most of the other kids. Nobody wanted to be friends with someone who looked like they had stuck a dead animal to their face. Frog face, that’s what they called him. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t fight back. Fighting back meant his mother and father talking about him behind his back. Nobody wanted to help Frogface against Troy. Nobody wanted to pity him. Nobody until Will Byers.<br/>
———————————————————————————

It was a cold winters day when they first met. Mike had transferred to Wills class. They looked at each other curiously, like there was something about the other that confused them. They looked away, because they were looking for too long. Looking for too long meant that Will was a faggot, whatever that meant. Lonnie wouldn’t let him forget it. Never. Will didn’t deserve to forget. Lonnie said that that’s how it goes, and so it did.

Will thought Mike looked kind, he didn’t look at Will with Hatred, only kindness. A kindness only shown to him by his mother, brother, and the strange man at the police station. The beginning of class came and went, and soon it was time for lunch. Will had a chocolate pudding, his favorite. He also had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He got up from his seat, and sat next to Mike. He sat and asked if Mike liked superman. Mike looked at him strangely, so he stopped talking.</p><p>They didn’t talk for the rest of the day, not to each other, not to anyone. Troy pushed him down, and nobody intervened. Again. Nobody cared. Who would. They waited until after school to talk. </p><p>Will was on the swings, waiting for Jonathan to arrive, when Mike walked up. He asked,<br/>
“Can I swing next to you?”<br/>
Will nodded, and Mike sat. They swung in silence, when Mike said,<br/>
“I like superman. He’s so cool.”<br/>
Will smiled at him and asked,<br/>
“Who are you waiting for?”<br/>
Mike responded with,<br/>
“My sister Nancy. She’s cool.”<br/>
Will nodded once again. They sat in silence for another minute before Mike blurted out,<br/>
“You look cool. Y’know with the yellow. Under your eye. Looks like a cyborg.”<br/>
Will smiled, and blushed a bit. Nobody except his Mom and Brother complimented him.<br/>
“Thanks.”<br/>
“No prob.”</p><p>Suddenly, Jonathan and Nancy came over to then, out of breath.<br/>
“Where have you been?” Nancy shrieked.<br/>
“With my new friend, Will.”<br/>
Will jerked his head up. He had never had a friend before. He told Mike that, and Mike responded with,<br/>
“Me neither.”<br/>
Will beamed, and got off the swings. He hugged Mike, and ran off with Jonathan.</p><p>Nancy giggled, and Mike blushed a bit. Both of them felt content. They finally had a new friend. They were happy.</p><p>More importantly, They couldn’t wait to see what their friendship brings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>